nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Case
'"The Case" '''is the sixth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-fourth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 18, 2014. In the episode, Simon finds a Case leveled against Cherry's father. Torn between love and loyalty, the Archduke forces him to make his decision. Meanwhile, a scandalous affair is brought to light. The Episode The Archduke was particularly tense today. He was doing an unusual amount of intense breathing, he was chugging water, and he replied to everything with a snarky outburst. Simon was used to that. It happened almost every one in three days. The Viceroys were issuing separate statements of ill will against the Archduke, Simon had heard. While the Archduke had the power over the lives of the people of Tomorrowland, he was unable to remove the Viceroys from office, as they were elected by the people. Simon was preparing the day's Cases. It was his least favorite task and usually saved them for the night guy. However, the night guy hated doing them even more and when possible, he left them for Simon. Preparing a case, for Simon, felt like holding the gun while someone else shot. The burden never went away. This was how the Archduke kept the Viceroys in line. Every day, the secret police force of Tomorrowland issued warrants of death against individuals suspected of treason against the Archduke. The Archduke reviewed these Cases, and those found guilty were sentenced to exile. Only the Viceroys were immune. The Archduke's door shut. Simon heard it lock. "A visitor?" the secretary asked. "Doubt it," Simon said, "he has no love life." Simon returned his focus to the Cases. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could rid his mind of them. Maybe he could examine that envelope again. He was thinking of asking the Archduke about it. Just if he knew anyone who had such red paper. "How many of those today?" the secretary asked. "Seven Cases. All from Space Mountain." "Ouch. Good luck." Simon looked at the last one. Male, 5"7, brown eyes, technician, name... "Oh my God..." "What is it?" the secretary asked. "I know this man." The secretary said nothing. She just looked down. Simon picked up his phone. He tried to stop his hand from trembling. "Hello?" "Cherry, hi. It's me." "I have caller ID. I know who you are." She giggled. "Cherry," Simon said, "I..." He glanced at the secretary. She was eyeing him. Simon darted from the room. He ducked into a supply closet. "Cherry, I was doing the Cases...and I found one...for your father." Cherry gasped. "What did it say?" "Insubordination." "Well don't let the Archduke see it! Hide it, burn it, I don't care! He can't know!" "But Cherry he'll find out! It's my duty!" "Then why did you tell me? Why tell me this?" "Because I love you," Simon blurted, "And I won't watch your heart crumble when your father meets his fate." Cherry said nothing. "Okay," she said finally, "I'll talk to you later." She hung up. Simon hit his head against the wall. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should get a different job. He returned to his desk. Cherry hung up. "Well?" "He said he's going to pass it on anyway." The Archduke lifted his eyebrows. "Really?" "I told you he was loyal," Cherry said, "He cares too much about this job. He even turned down that job you designed for him at TML Studios. His ideal job." "He may be in it for personal gain," the Archduke suggested. "Really? You honestly think he's just another selfish brat?" The Archduke paused. "No one is clear of suspicion." "Oh?" Cherry said, circling his chair, "What about me?" "Charlotte.." "Sh..." she said, grabbing his tie in total Lewinsky-style. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "Your Highness," she said. He surprised her with a rare smile. "You're my cherub." "I always will be," she said. "Sir?" a voice crackled on the intercom, "I'm leaving for the day. Simon has your Cases." "Thank you, Debra. I'll open the door for him in a moment." "You'll see," Cherry said, "Simon will be loyal." She gathered her belongings and swept out the back door. The Archduke opened the door for Simon. "Here are the Cases, sir." "Thank you, Simon. How many are there?" Simon looked down. "Six." The Archduke dismissed him. Cherry came back in. "Well?" The Archduke shook his head. "Your father is not in here. He's loyal to you. Not me." Cherry's face fell. "There must be some mistake." "Oh!" the Archduke barked a laugh, "He just left one out! Forget that he had a conversation with you about it! That's it, then. He must be eliminated." Cherry dove forward. "No!" The Archduke glared at her. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" "Don't be preposterous. Of course not." "Do not lie to me!" the Archduke shouted. "I am not!" Cherry shrieked, "He can be loyal! I can sway him! Give me time!" The Archduke grabbed her wrist. "Fail me and you both die." Cherry wriggled out of his grasp and sprinted for the door. Cherry collapsed outside the door in tears. Why was he being so cruel? Everything was under control. Lately, Cherry was finding it harder to continue her relationship with the Archduke. She loved him, oh she loved him, but if he couldn't trust her judgement, what did she have to give? Simon waited outside the Archduke's office. He had less than three minutes left in his shift. Thomas was about to arrive to take his place. He heard soft vibrations earlier from within the Archduke's office, which meant someone was shouting. Most likely one of the Viceroys. The Archduke hated his Viceroys. Simon made up his mind. He pressed the intercom button. "Sir I have something for you." The Archduke opened the door. Simon hurried inside. "What is it, Simon?" the Archduke grouched. "I...I have another Case for you. I recognized the person it was against and tried to hide it but that was wrong and I have no right to do so. Here it is." He dropped the Case on the desk. The Archduke's face brightened. "That...was very honest of you, Simon." Simon stared. It was? "Thank you," the Archduke said, "Have a wonderful night." Wonderful? "Thank you..." Simon said and retreated through the door. "Oh and Simon?" the Archduke called. Simon turned at the door. "I think it's time I gave you a promotion." Simon's face broke into a smile Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode thickened the plot by revealing Cherry's relationship with the Archduke. References The line "I have caller ID. I know who you are." is a reference to Doctor Who's Harriet Jones, a woman who always identified herself to people who were already aware of her identity. The "Lewinsky-style" kiss is a reference to Monica Lewinsky, a White House intern who had a highly publicized and scandalous affair with President Bill Clinton. Trivia *This episode revealed Cherry's identity as Cherub, based on HOST_Cherub. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes